Torrid
by Alice N. Wonderland
Summary: There's more than Bad Blood Between HHH and Hunter, there's Madison Colt!
1. Default Chapter

Torrid 

by Alice N Wonderland

reeinez@yahoo.com

When Paul had finished things with Chyna he met Madison Colt.  Madison was working at Traxx in Connecticut as a physical rehabilitation trainer.  While Paul was intrigued with this former Raider Girl, he had since moved on to the Boss' daughter.  He didn't know what to make of his "relationship" with Stephanie, but he tried to keep his eyes off of Madison.

That came a little more than difficult when he tore his quad.  Yes Stephanie was there for him... mentally, but Madison was there for Paul physically.  After surgery he returned to Traxx and was assigned Madison as his trainer.

While part of him was thrilled and elated, part of him was sweating bullets!  He would always try to cut jokes with her such as, "What do you weigh, 120 1bs to my 246 and you're going to train me?"  He didn't know what he liked most, the jasmine perfume she wore or her witty comebacks, "I lift like a girl, what's your excuse?  Come on get that leg up!"

Paul is trying with all his might, and a bit of frustration, "It's still sore."  Madison put a gentle hand under his hamstring helping it along, "I know."

"_That's what I like about her_," thought Paul, "_she is the sweetest woman I think I've ever known.  What bed-side manner..._" 

 A big smile comes to Paul's face.

"Stop thinking of my boobs." smarts Madison.  They both laugh.

Nine months later, when Kevin tore his quad, he called up Paul and told him about his trainer Madison.  Paul didn't tell his good friend that he knew all about Ms Colt, he just said as far as physical training, she is the best and to stick with it.

Still it's been a year since Kevin has been in the ring and he returns to the feud between his two best friends, Shawn and Hunter.

"Everyone knows what's gone on since Kevin returned so I'll forgo with all the story lines..."

When Kevin returned it wasn't alone, he had someone with him, his fiancé, Madison.  Hunter is a little more than surprised, after all Kev never said anything about a relationship with Madison, let alone getting married.  Their storyline feud spilled over into their real lives after Bad Blood when he approached Madison who is now Kevin's valet.

"Did you tell him?"

"Leave it alone, what's in the past is in the past."

"And when he finds out?  What then?"

Now we can see that there is a bit of _Bad Blood_ between these two too.

Paul takes her hand, "Remember this..."

The closeness gets to Madison and she starts to feel weak in the knees.

"Don't..."

What she really wants is for him to continue, she was never able to resist his touch.  Paul begins to nuzzle her neck when she pulls away.

"I meant it Paul, when I said don't"

"No you didn't."  Paul snaps his gum and smiles walking away.

At the next Raw, Kevin returns and has a re-match with Hunter, but Hunter and the Evolution have new plans to distract Kevin.  They start with a bunch of nonsense in the ring trash talking everyone who is not in the Evolution.  Then Hunter says how he wants to give all the WWE fans some breaking news.  He draws everyone's attention to the Titontron that re-plays what happened at the previous Raw between the two.  It seems that Randy was secretly videotaping the conversation.  Meanwhile, Kevin is changing in his room and watching the television, he is overcome by anger.  Madison returns with ice for his knee and catches the last bit.  It feels as if all the blood in her body rushes to her face...

"Yes Kev, I had her too, and let me tell you, she was delish... ous!"

Kevin is beyond angry as he looks at his fiancé.  Madison tries to say something when our attention is turned to outside the room as people move to and fro.  Loud noise, yelling and crashes can be heard from Kevin's dressing room.  Security rush to the room, but the door is locked.  A thump can be heard as something hits the door.

Out in the arena everyone sees what's going on.  Hunter's eyes grow a bit bigger and he runs out the ring and up the ramp followed by Randy and Rick.

"It just can't be!" exclaims J.R. "there is no way in hell that Nash would hurt a woman!"

"Doesn't look that way J.R. hear the crashes?!" responds King.

Finally backstage, security breaks the door down and rush in.  One guy is thrown back out in the hallway.  Kevin storms to the door-throwing people off him.  He is so angry!  He looks back in the room.  "Get your shit and get out!  I don't ever want to see you again!"  Kevin storms out of the arena.

More people go in and the room is trashed.  Madison sits in a corner scowling like a puppy.  She holds her knees to her chest crying, her hair covering her face.  She won't let anyone touch her.  Paul gets to the door and goes up to her; he bends down to her and lightly touches her hand.

"Oh God, Madison.  I didn't want this to..."

Before he can finish, she hits him.  She continues to hit him and cry as he tries to let her let him comfort her.  Soon she is so overwhelm by crying that she succumbs and lets Paul pick her up and carry her out of the room.

_First Chapter is always the smallest, to see if people with read.  I hope you enjoyed it... Yes I've been on a loooooong break, but I'm back!_

_Look out for next chapter to Untamed Hearts in August  --- _

_You'll be surprised_

Please Read N' Review 


	2. What's My Line?

Torrid

Part 2

Alice N. Wonderland

"What's My Line?"

Paul is asleep in his hotel room.  Madison is sitting in a chair in the suite; she picks up the phone to call Kevin, and then hangs up thinking back to what happened earlier that night.  Kevin hadn't hurt her as everyone suspected, but she has never seen Kevin that angry, especially with her.  She can't blame him for being angry.  Especially since she kept everything about her relationship with Paul from him.

"God what am I doing her?"  Madison looks around.  "What am I doing here!?"  She gets up and starts to get her things together.  Paul wakes up and comes out.

"Hey, what are you doing?"

"I'm going.  That's what I'm doing."

"Wait, wait Maddy, hey..."

"Wait on what Paul?  This is the last place I need to be."

"Don't okay, look give him time."

"You betrayed me!  You hurt me and you did it on purpose!  I don't know why I'm here so I'm getting my things and I'm leaving!"

"You know why I did what I did."

"No I don't.  Why?  Why would you want to maliciously hurt Kevin?"

"Because of you.  Madison, because I still love you.  I still love you."

Madison rolls her eyes to his statement and starts to leave.

"Hey wait, wait a second Maddy.  Damn it..."

"What we had was lust Paul it wasn't love."

"How can you say that?!"

"Torrid; that's what you called us when you went back to Stephanie.  Tell me something, how is she going to react to this bit of info!"

"We were torrid, but I felt more than our heat." Paul gets close to Madison putting his arms around her and feeling her body. "You did too, you just don't want to admit it."

"That ended, we ended..."

"So what, you took up with my best friend?  What were you thinking?  Were you?"

"You don't know anything about Kevin and me!"

"I know you're over.  I know I still want you.  Go ahead, say it, say you don't want me as much as I want you."

Paul is so trying to seduce Madison and it could be working as he begins to kiss her she responds then comes to her senses and pulls away and leaves.  Paul smiles and goes back to bed.

Madison walks into the lobby and sees Kevin returning from the gym.  She quickly walks over to him as he checks his messages.

"Kev?"

"You must want your things."

"Not just my things.  I'm so sorr..."

"I'm not interested in hearing your excuse.  I just want you to get your things."

"Don't turn me away, not over this Kevin please."

"Tell me something Maddy, what else did you _not _tell me?!"

"Nothing else honestly there is nothing else.  Paul and I were a long time ago."

Madison desperately tries to break down his barrier getting close to him, but Kevin isn't so easy to convince.

"Must not be that long ago, he's all over you."

Madison doesn't understand.

"His scent!"  Madison jumps in fear at his bellow.  "I smell him all over you!  Guess I don't need to ask where you slept last night!"

"I didn't sleep with him."

"I really don't care!"  Kevin mumbles choice words, the only one that escapes audibly from his lips is, "You whore!"

"What did you call me!  What did you just say to me?!"  Tears well up in Madison's eyes and she beats on Kevin's chest not believing what he just said to her.  "How can you even let those words slip out of your mouth!"

Kevin smiles smugly, but is really hurting for his woman.  "I owe you nothing, especially no respect!  I'm done!  Go on upstairs and get your shit and buh-bye Sweetheart!"

Kevin leaves to go get breakfast and Madison goes up to the room and packs up her things.  She takes off her ring and starts to leave it on the table, but can't, she puts it in her bag and quietly leaves the room.

She walks back out to the lobby and Paul is going to the gym, he walks to her.

"You know you can stay with me.  Madison you look..."

"Like I've lost my best friend?  Because I have."

"Let me in Maddy."

"Sorry, but I'm too scared to do that."

"Scared of me or scared of what we have?"

"Both."  Madison puts on her sunglasses and exits the hotel to hail a cab.

Backstage at Raw Madison is getting her make-up done when the wardrobe girl Anna comes in.  "Maddy we need you in Wardrobe."

"I'm not suiting up tonight," Anna hands Madison her sides, "or am I?"

Madison skims over her sides and becomes a bit more than agitated and gets out of the chair and storms to Eric's "office".

"You asshole!"

"You must have read your sides.  Look Madison, this is the big top and I'm the ringmaster.  Come on sweetheart this is an awesome story-line!"

"It cuts too close to home and you know this!"

"And?  So what!  Grow up!"

Madison angrily leaves his office slamming the door and heads to wardrobe.

Later "Evolution" is in the ring trash talking and Ric is going on about how he's going to rip Shawn's head off at King of the Ring.  Then HHH exclaims how happy he is about  Evolutions newest member.

Limp Bizcuit's new cut of "Brown Suga" goes up and out of the curtain comes Madison.

Read N. Review

More to come


End file.
